


Here, Drink This. You'll Feel Better.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [18]
Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Ethan has to time for his bs, Gay, Gordo is a whiny boy when sick, M/M, Melodramatic Gordo, Not enough stories for these two, One Hundred Ways, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”





	Here, Drink This. You'll Feel Better.

**18\. “Here, drink this.  You’ll feel better.”**

* * *

Gordo was 99% sure he was dying and 1% he being dramatic but it was only 1%.

David 'Gordo' Gordon was dying well, he felt like he was dying.

His head hurt, his throat was raw and painful. He could only take shallow breaths without his chest hurting to badly. He couldn't even move his body without pain running through him.

So he was dying.

"Okay. Okay. So here." Ethan voice filled the air making Gordo smile despite the pain he as in. Gordo forced his heavy eyelids open to find his boyfriend standing over him with a coffee mug.

"E-ethan just let me die." Gordo begged trying not to make his throat hurt any more. He knew was being dramatic but he felt like death.

At least when he dies, he has a cute boyfriend.

* * *

Ethan rolled his eyes placing the cup down on Gordo's dresser. His little boyfriend was always overly dramatic when he got a cold but it made him so much cuter (and he would never admit it, Ethan liked taking care of Gordo).

He gently lifted Gordo forward climbing behind him pressing the mug into his hands.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

"Just let me die." Gordo whined.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Drink now." He ordered.

Gordo muttered something but took the cup taking a small slip. His eyes closed at the taste of the tea an honey with a little bit of milk. Taking a long slip Gordo felt the pain in his chest dull slightly as he leaned further into Ethan's chest.

"Rest baby." Ethan muttered holding the cup in case Gordo fell asleep whole rubbing circles on his boy's stomach.

"Love you Ethan."

"Love you more." 


End file.
